


Rattle me Bones

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Outdoor Sex, Scary, Sexual Tension, Spooky, skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: When Amethyst needs help to scare the pants off Steven, she gets a old multi-armed friend to help her out.





	

It was a nice dark night, the moon was half full shining down on Beach City, casting down a calm, yet soothing moonlight. It was around 10 PM when Amethyst opened up Greg's storage unit, looking around for anyone nearby before entering.

"Hey, its clear." she whispered a bit loudly. She looked around the storage unit as Armstrong came slowly walking inside, feeling around at Greg's stuff as he used his hands to get a good mental image of his location. "Alright Armstrong, were looking for something like a body, all stiff and skinny with a nice hard surface." Amethyst said, looking through Greg's trash.

Armstrong felt around some more before feeling something. He used his many arms to grab hold of the object, pulling out of the trash and waving it around Amethyst. Amethyst looked at what Armstrong found and shook her head, "No no no. That's a mannequin, a skeleton has cool holes in it and rattles when you shake it." she said, looking a bit deeper in the trash before smiling greatly.

"Like this!" she said, yanking out the skeleton from the garbage pile, and holding up proudly. "Now this is a skeleton! All nice and covered in some cool spooky bones. Armstrong this will work perfect for you!" Amethyst said cheerfully, setting the fake skeleton up on its stand and presenting it for Armstrong.

Armstrong scratched his top hand in confusion, feeling and touching the skeleton with his hands, pushing his fingers and digits all over it before getting a good mental map of it. Armstrong made a soft gurgling noise. Amethyst nodded, "Yea he is pretty BONE chilling! He will work perfectly for scaring Steven and Connie!" she said, before turning towards Armstrong.

"Yo Armstrong, my multi-handy man! Could you try and shape-shift into this?" asked Amethyst. Armstrong growled, concentrating hard as he lite up a bit, slowly shaping himself to look like the skeleton.

The flash of light faded as Armstrong stood there, two hands fused into each other to form the head of the skeleton, his body shape skinnier but his legs replaced with hands as he displaced them to form the two normal skeleton arms, his chest a mix of 3 sets of hands and arms forming a crude rib cage. Armstrong made soft gargling sounds, feeling his new form around, touching his hands all over himself as he slowly moved around a bit, getting used to moving in this form.

Amethyst's jaw was wide open before speaking, "That....is....COOL!!!!" she said out loud, laughing and hugging Armstrong, which resulted in him feeling her with two hands as he wobbled a bit. "Dude your like, pretty fucking cool looking. Your gonna totally scare Steven and Connie. Hahaha, I bet there gonna wet there pants when they get a good look at you!!" Amethyst said, laughing a bit as Armstrong scratched his body a bit, softly wailing in response.

Amethyst and Armstrong walked up on the Temple house, quietly entering the house and getting inside. Armstrong rubbed his hands all over the walls and floor, helping him navigate around the house slowly, his body making soft creaking and cracking sounds along the way. Amethyst and Armstrong stopped at the end of the stairs leading up to Steven's bedroom, "Shhhhhh......we gotta be really quiet if we are gonna scare them." Amethyst whispered.

Both of them sneaked up the stairs, before reaching the end of it, seeing a TV blasting static and a turned off Gamecube as Connie and Steven slept in beanbags across from the TV, obviously playing so much video games before growing tired and falling asleep. Amethyst nudged Armstrong, "Now's your que big guy, go and scare them!" she said, grinning big.

Armstrong creaked a bit, scratching himself a bit as he just stood there. Amethyst frowned, nudging him again. "Please...go and scared them. I'll make it worth your while.~~~" she said seductively, grabbing crotch and squeezing it a bit.

Armstrong creaked more, his erection growing a bit as he felt motivated but still confused to continue, slowly walking in front of Steven and Connie, his skeleton shaped body, cracking more and more as he moved in front of the TV.

Amethyst grinned big as Armstrong let out a horrible howl that sounded like a dog and man getting squeezed to death together. Connie and Steven jumped out there beanbags, Steven activating his bubble as Connie held onto him for death life, screaming the entire time.

Armstrong twitched his body and stopped wailing, cracking and creaking as he slowly walked back towards Amethyst, who was laughing her ass off on the floor, tears in her eyes. "Oh you should have seen the look on your faces, HAAHAHHAHA!!!" she laughed as Steven frowned.

Connie was still holding onto Steven tightly, watching the skeleton shaped Armstrong walk back to Amethyst as Steven narrowed his eyes and debubbled his bubble shield. "Amethyst that wasn't funny! You could have given me or Connie a heart attack!" he said, crossing his arms as he watched Amethyst get back off the floor, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "Hahahha....i'm sorry Steven, just thought it would be hilarious. And it was!" she said, giving Armstrong a high five as she slapped one of his hands hard, Armstrong recoiling at the touch and creaking more, standing there besides Armstrong.

Steven rolled his eyes as him and Connie went back to bed in his bed. "Good night Amethyst...." Steven said grumpily as they both laid down for bed.

Amethyst and Armstrong were walking on the beach. "Oh man Armstrong, you were really fucking scary man! Loved that scary scream of yours." she said, smiling a bit as Armstrong still stood next to her, cooing softly.

"Whats wrong? Need something?" she asked before noticing his hard erection. Amethyst blushed a bit, giggling softly. "Well you did scare them good. I guess i can repay you for your efforts.~~" Amethyst said, reaching over to Armstrong and began stroking his cock.

Armstrong cooed more, wrapping 3 arms around Amethyst as she gave him a hand job, sitting down on the beach as he stood up, cuddling and hugging amethyst close, cooing softly as his cock throbbed in her hand. Amethyst smiled and kissed his skeleton "head". "Hehe, i'm gonna BONE you tonight mister.~~~" she said before getting down to Armstrong's nice throbbing tool, licking it softly and slowly up the base, Armstrong still cuddling Amethyst close with at least one of his long arms.

Armstrong's cock precums a bit, feeling Amethyst's nice tongue wrap around it, making seductive eyes as him as she slowly pushed his cock into her mouth, her hand reaching over and massaging his balls as she drools over his dick, spit and pre leaking out of her mouth slowly as she bobbed her head up and down a bit.

"Mmmmmm~~~tasty~~" Amethyst said, winking at Armstrong as he held her close, grabbing and feeling her rump with one hand as another still held onto her, petting her head softly as she drooled all over it, increasing the pace of her head bobbing as she sucked harder, making Armstrong coo louder and growl seductively.

Amethyst grinned a she pushed his cock down her throat, deepthroating him as Armstrong wiggle and creaked in pleasure, his dick drooling more and more precum as Amethyst's spit soaked his dick.

She smiled up at him, pumping her head up and down really fast, her hand grabbing and feeling his balls nice and good as Armstrong grabbed Amethyst lovingly, growling loudly in pleasure he he blew his big load down Amethyst's throat and mouth, some of it coming out of her nose as she sticked her tongue out, his semen and her spit drooling all over his crotch and nuts.

"Mmmm~~~really yummy.~~" Amethyst said as she crawled up his body, hugging and cuddling him as she rubbed her now naked ass against his wet hot dick, Armstrong growing so horny as he grabbed and squeezed her booty tightly, feeling her pussy and her asshole with his fingers as Amethyst moaned out loud a bit. "Ahhh~~~you really like to feel me up don't ya?~~~" Amethyst said, licking and kiss Armstrong's "neck" as Armstrong spread Amethyst's ass, his throbbing wet slimy spit and cum covered cock rubbing against Amethyst asshole.

Amethyst moaned, helping Armstrong spread her legs as she cuddled him close, holding his hand as she let him slide in his nice hard cock into her asshole slowly. Amethyst groaned, hanging her tongue out as she gave Armstrong a hickey, Armstrong cuddling her closer and holding her hand some more as he growled and cooed softly and lovingly.

Armstrong grunted nice and loud as he began to pump his cock in and out slowly, getting a nice pace going as Amethyst held his hand, drooling a bit and moaning softly, her tongue hanging out as Armstrong picked up his pace, fucking her a bit faster as he precumed a bit more and more inside Amethyst.

"Oh fuck yea. Fuck me right in my naughty asshole Armstrong, Let me feel your nice hot BONEr!~~~" she groaned, feeling Armstrong precum inside her as he growled louder, beginning to thrust faster and rougher inside Amethyst, making her ass shake as he his balls shook from the good thrusting.

Armstrong precum more and more, making loud hot slapping sounds as he held onto Amethyst, holding her close as he felt himself get closer to cumming, increasing his pace rapidly as he softly wailed into Amethyst's ear, petting her on the head as Amethyst rolled her eyes as she came against his cock, her fluids dripping down his already wet and slimy spit covered cock.

Armstrong roared loudly, cumming deep inside Amethyst, shooting hot thick ropes of cum deep inside her asshole, snuggling Amethyst close as she kissed his "head" deeply, being held as Armstrong pumped his hot load into her lovingly.

Amrstrong grew so tired as he stopped pumping, sliding his dick out as his cum gushed out of Amethyst as she cuddled him close, smiling to herself as she also felt tired.

"It's late big guy, we better rest her for the night.~~" she said softly, panting as she felt his cum leak out of her, giggling as Armstrong grew limp and feel asleep, totally drained form the hard fucking.

Amethyst yawned holding Armstrong close as she closed her eyes. "He sure is a tough BONE to crack. And a real cutie." Amethyst thought to herself before falling asleep in Armstrong's loving arms.


End file.
